reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie MacFarlane
is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. She is a young woman and Rancher who works at the MacFarlane's Ranch located in the Hennigan's Stead region of the New Austin territory. She is the daughter of Drew MacFarlane Biography Bonnie is an extremely capable woman; she is a good rider, is handy with a lasso, and is not afraid to use a gun. Bonnie has blonde hair (worn back loosely), tan skin, and sports a strong wit. Bonnie does not hold her tongue - she is not afraid to speak her mind or to voice her opinions.When she first met John Marston she was rather hostile towards him, but grew to like him. Storyline Bonnie rescues John after being wounded in the initial confrontation with Bill Williamson at Fort Mercer. She pays for a doctor to heal Marston's wounds and provides lodging in return for assistance with ranch duties on the MacFarlane's Ranch. John does several missions at the ranch such as herding cattle and breaking horses. After finding out that John is at the ranch, Bill Williamson's boys set the ranch's barn on fire, and John riskes his life to rescue the horses out of the burning barn. Bonnie is later taken hostage by members of Bill Williamson's gang, who threaten her life unless Marston and the Marshall release Norman Deek from the Armadillo jail. After traveling to the ghost town of Tumbleweed and attempting to hand the man over, it is revealed to be an ambush. The gang attempts to hang Bonnie, but she is saved by John at the last second. She then rides back to Armadillo with the Marshall. After John kills Dutch Van Der Linde and recovers his family, John returns MacFarlane's Ranch and visits Bonnie to purchase cattle. Shortly after, Bonnie calls upon John by telegraph to bring the ranch some corn to make up for corn lost to pests at their ranch. After John and Abigail Marston leave the ranch, she gazes longingly after the couple, shuffling her feet as she watches the wagon leave. She then turns to Amos as he walks into the general store, and then follows him in. It is suggested by Abigail that Bonnie had developed feelings for John as they ride back to Beecher's Hope. This is the last time you see Bonnie in the main storyline. Epilogue Bonnie's fate is uncertain. In 1914, Jack Marston is still welcome at the MacFarlane's Ranch, and makes use of the cabin his father once recovered in. Bonnie is not present, although the ranch operates just as it did in 1911. NPC discussions, in 1914, can be heard discussing that she found a husband. Also NPC state that she was taken by outlaws and is held hostage at Tumbleweed though this might be a bug or only happen before the mission when Marston had to save her from there. Quotes Trivia *Bonnie's brothers' graves can be found at Coot's Chapel. See MacFarlane Brothers, for more information. Category:Characters Category:Redemption Characters Category:Female Characters